Broken Things
by Swimmer123
Summary: Anna is doing everything that she can to keep the Lahote family together. Ever since Paul left things at home have just been getting worse, and everything is falling apart around her. Embry's relationship with his mother is crumbling to dust before his eyes. Can an imprint mend things?
1. Enter Anna

A/N Warning: Abuse. There are some dark themes.

* * *

Anna Lahote stumbled through the door at 10:30 after a long night at the diner, and all she could think about was going to bed. Taking the late shift on a Sunday had to be one of her worst ideas to date.

"You're home late." A voice called from behind her.

Anna spun around with her heart in her throat. The tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows revealing her little brother.

"Axel. You scared me."

"Sorry." He replied while he took a seat at the kitchen table and propped his feet up on it. "Was the diner busy?"

"Yeah, You know how Sundays are. Pancakes are half off. Who can possibly resist?" Anna smiled as Axel let out a laugh. She wished he could always just laugh and be a kid. Maybe if Paul hadn't left he would have had a chance.

"Where is Dad?" she asked, quickly dismissing the thought of their lost childhood.

Axels fist clenched and he glared towards the living room, "Passed out drunk on the couch like usual."

"Did Jane go down alright?" Jane had a history of trying to talk a person's ear off when bedtime was mentioned. She would probably never go to bed if someone didn't make her.

"Yeah. She took a shower and I read to her."

"Thank you Axel. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You don't have to thank me Anna. I'm her brother and you're her sister. It's both of our jobs to take care of her."

In the moment of silence that followed Anna caught the sound of her father's loud snores. How great it must be for him she thought. His only worry was if he had more beer in the house. He probably wouldn't even bother to go to work if he didn't have to pay for it.

"The electricity's out again" Axel said, breaking the silence.

"Dad hid his paycheck, and my mine didn't cover it. Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Anna. Your not the Bastard who doesn't give one fuck about his kids." Axel growled.

"I'm getting a job. I think there's an opening at the grocery. Are there any openings at the diner? I could bus tables or wash dishes."

Anna sighed knowing that nothing she could say would persuade him. He was too stubborn. When he got his mind on something he did it. Why couldn't he just be her little lovable brother forever?

"I'll ask Sue at work tomorrow. It's almost 11 now Axel. You better get to bed. Big day tomorrow." Anna stood up intending to make her way to the stairs.

"Yeah." He said with a roll of his eyes, "First day of High School. I'm shaking with anticipation."

"I'm serious Axel. You're growing up! Stop being such a grump."

"Yeah whatever." He stood up from the table also and brushed past her to the stairs.

Anna watched his retreating form with a frown on her face. Maybe it was just nerves that were causing Axel's increasingly bad moods. Just last week he had been all revved up about his first day as a high schooler.

* * *

"Wake Up! Time to get ready for school!" Anna yelled as she banged on Axel's door.

"Can I go wake him up Anna, please, please, can I!" Jane begged.

Anna smiled down at her sister and opened the door. "Have at em'"

Jane ran in and started jumping on Axel's bed, "Wake up! Wake Up Wake- Ahh, no!" She screamed and giggled as Axel pulled her down and started tickling her.

"Come on guys breakfast time! We are not going to be late on the first day."

They all made their way downstairs with smiles on their faces. Anna pulled out the lone box of cereal and poured them each a small bowl of dry cheerios. She caught the looks of disappointment on their faces, even though they tried well to hide them. She'd have to ask Sue for her paycheck early.

"Do I have to go to school?" Jane whined through a mouthful of cheerios.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and I thought you were excited for school."

Jane finished chewing and then started to talk " I was excited, but then Tammy said that third grade was way harder than second grade. I thought second grade was hard!"

Anna and Axel shared a grin. They found Jane's flare for dramatics highly entertaining.

Axel patted Jane on the back. "Don't worry Janie, Third grade really isn't that bad"

Before another word could be said their father stumbled into the kitchen, effectively halting conversation. Jane's shaking hand found Anna's. Anna scooted closer to her trying to hide her from their fathers view.

"Where's all the food." Their father said with a scowl.

"We're out." Anna replied her eyes on the table.

"Why didn't you go to the store then."

"I didn't have time last night. I had the late shift at the diner. I'll go-"

"You little bitch. I don't ask for a lot! You aren't the only person with a job around here. I work to keep a roof over you disrespectful heads!" He leaned down towards Anna, his rotten breath washing over her face.

"I expect there to be food in this house when I get home." He stormed out the door slamming it behind him for good measure.

Anna broke the following silence. "Lucy's going to be here in a few minutes to take us to school. Go brush your teeth and get your bags."

Lucy had agreed to transport them to and from school since Anna didn't have a car.

5 minutes later they were are crammed into Lucy's Golden 2004 Chevy Malibu as she chatted their ears off.

"I'm so excited!" Lucy yelled overcome with delight. "Oh my gosh, Axel, you're in high school! My little baby is growing up."

"Turn here Luce!" Anna screamed as they almost passed the elementary school entrance.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't see it." Lucy muttered as they pulled in.

"Be good Jane." Anna yelled to Jane as she walked into school.

"I will. I promise" Jane called with a wave

"We'll be here to pick you up after school baby. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"She is so adorable!" Lucy squealed, " Can I steal her please?"

"Come on Lucy. We're gonna be late." Axel urged from the back.

"I'm going. I'm going. Calm down. It's like 5 minutes away."

* * *

"I'm gonna go talk to my friends, Anna"

"Ok Axel, please be good. Do we all want to meet here later?"

"Yeah come straight here after, and we'll go pick up Jane." Lucy answered.

"The elementary school lets out 10 minutes later so we don't have to rush to much. Axel try not to get in trouble."

"I'll try." He replied pulling her into a hug.

"Stay away from them Axel."

"I hate them just as much as you do."

"Promise me you'll stay away from them."

"I promise." Axel said as he pulled away from the hug, "You stay away from them too."

"I will. I promise."

What a shame that neither of them would be able to keep that promise.


	2. Enter Embry

Embry had long ago discovered that being in wolf form was a great stress reliever. He could run and run and run as far and as fast as he wanted for however long his legs would carry him. The only catch was that in order to really find some peace you had to be the only one phased.

_Paul, seriously stop thinking about Rachel._

_I swear Embry it was the best I ever had last night._

_Honestly Paul do you really have to think about that right now? I'm never going to be able to look Rachel in the eye again._

_Sorry Embry can't help myself._

_Come on man I have school tomorrow. You're going to give me nightmares with these images._

Embry was bombarded with the amusement in Paul's mind. It was no secret that Paul had despised school, and he pitied anyone who had to spend their days there. Paul had graduated the year before and had since then gotten a job as a roofer. As much as Embry hated school he didn't envy Paul's labor intensive job.

_I pity you Embry. Just wait one more year and you'll be out of that hellhole._

_Yeah don't rub it in._

By the time Embry finally got home from patrol and snuck threw his window the images of Paul and Rachel were ingrained in his memory. He flopped down on his bed with a grown and looked over at the clock. Great, 12 o'clock. Getting up the next day at 6 was going to be hell. He decided that sometimes being a werewolf sucked.

* * *

"I know you snuck out again Embry."

Embry said nothing in response to his mother's comment and continued to eat his breakfast

"Is it drugs?" She questioned, "Are they blackmailing you? Are they forcing you to be in their gang?"

"No. Mom-"

"Then what Embry! Do really care so little that you would sneak out the night before your first day of senior year?"

"You don't understand."

"Then tell me!"

"I've told you a million times Mom. I can't!"

"I can't isn't good enough Embry!"

He said nothing and quickly finished his cereal.

She threw her hands in the air. "I don't know what to do anymore Embry!" His silence continued and he saw her shoulder's slump. "I have to get to work. I'll talk to you after school."

When she walked out the door he slammed back his chair and threw his bowl in the sink. He was just trying to protect her. He wasn't allowed to tell her anyway thanks to the fucking Alpha order that bound his tongue. Not that she would believe him. What would he say? 'Hey Mom guess what! I can turn into a giant wolf when I get angry!' That wouldn't go over well. The secret was ripping away the only family he had, his mother.

He grabbed his bag and stormed out to his truck. He couldn't stand to be in the cursed reminder of what had once been one more minute.

* * *

"My mom says dinner at the diner is on the house!" Seth's exclaimed in the school parking lot. He was meet with loud cheers.

"You're the man Seth!" Quill said while giving him a big pat on the back.

"I Love Sue!" Collin screamed to the air

Embry's stomach gave an appreciative growl at the thought of Sue's delicious food. At least one good thing would come out of this day.

"It's gotta be a relatively normal sized meal though." Seth threw in. They all let out sighs. They had known it was coming though.

"Hey Collin look over there." Brady said giving Collin a nudge and pointing in the direction of a tall boy embracing a petite girl. "What do you think he is 6'1? Think we're gonna be getting a new recruit?"

As they watched, the boy pulled away from the girl and started towards a group of boys. "Holy shit Brady that's Axel."

Brady let out a long whistle. "Well what do you know? It sure is. He must have grown a foot over the summer."

"He a friend of yours or something?" Embry said sizing up the large boy.

"Used to be. We haven't talked since Collin and I phased."

"Keep an eye on him will you."

"Sure thing Embry. He's probably in some of our classes. No promises though. He's wicked smart. He's probably in some sophomore classes."

Embry internally groaned at the thought of another boy joining the pack. He didn't need another kid that he'd have to keep an eye on. He already had 3 to deal with, 4 if you counted Quill. God he missed Jacob sometimes.

"Hey Seth come here a sec." Embry called.

Seth walked over. "What's up?" he asked.

"Se that boy over there, the tall kid? Keep an eye on him will you. He might be in some of your classes."

"Sure thing dude. You're coming to the diner right? Your mom won't-"

"Yeah I'm coming." Embry said cutting Seth off, "My mom's working until at least 7."

Seth gave him an affectionate pat on the back. "She'll come round man. She can't hate you forever."

"Yeah whatever Seth." Embry said brushing Seth off, "Class is about to start. I'll see you later."

Embry walked into the school and towards his locker to drop off his books, and then headed to homeroom. Positive that the only good thing that was going to come out of this day was Sue's cooking, he plopped down in his homeroom with a sigh.

Oh how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

So far the day had been quite boring for Anna. The first day of classes was always spent going over what they were going to be doing in the class, and what to expect. She had a lot of fun at lunch just hanging out with her friends, and pretending that things were all right. She wasn't going to lie, she was nervous about this year. Balancing work, taking care of Axel and Jane, and all of her classes was going to be hard, and she wasn't sure how she was going to handle it. The bell rang, signaling that the day was over. Anna made her way to her locker, which was right by Lucy's.

"I had such a great day!" Lucy squealed pulling Anna into a big hug. Anna involuntarily let out a little yelp of pain. Lucy heard and stepped back with a questioning look. She lifted Anna's shirt up a little, only to discover a large fading bruise on her hip, and took a sharp intake of breath. Anna pulled her shirt down quickly before anyone could see. "I thought you said everything was getting better, Anna." Lucy said in a low voice, "This doesn't look better to me. This isn't OK."

"I just ran into a door, Luce, really it's nothing."

"Anna I know he did this. You have to tell some-"

"I'm fine Lucy." Anna said cutting her off, "Seriously, It happened a while ago."

Lucy let the subject drop for the time being. "Anna you're coming to my house Friday, and we are having a girls night. No Buts!" Lucy said sternly before Anna could protest. " I know how much you work at the diner, and you need a break."

"I have to watch Jane. Axel really wants to go out with some friends."

"Bring her with you then. I love little Janie. She really knows how to partay." Lucy said as she did a little shimmy.

A smile crept up Anna's face at the thought of a nice night with her best friend. It had been a while since they had hung out. She had forgotten how Lucy could make anyone feel better. Before another word could be said Ms. Hill's, the secretary, voice came over the loud speaker.

"Anna Lahote Please report to the office. I repeat Anna Lahote please report to the office."

Anna's wide eyes met Lucy's. "I'm sure you're not in trouble." Lucy offered. "You never do anything to get in trouble for."

"If I'm not back in five can you go pick up Jane and bring her with you to the diner? I'm working so I'll meet you there."

"Sure thing, but I'm sure it's just something about how you're the smartest kid to ever grace these halls and they want to-" Lucy was cut off when Anna gave her a little shove.

"I am not. Be quiet Lucy."

"Whatever you say Anna Banana. Better be off to the office to receive your award!" Lucy spun on her heels and headed out to the car before Anna could say another word.

* * *

"I can not believe you are so fucking stupid Brady. This has to be a new record for stupidity." Embry swore in an angry voice.

Brady had decided that it would be a fantastic idea to confront Axel in last period PE. The class was a mandatory elective, which unfortunately, Embry was just getting around to taking, and there were kids from every grade in it. Brady got all up in the kids face during basketball, and the kid had gotten very annoyed. The two had ended class by rolling on the floor throwing punches at each other, and Embry had had to step in and break it up. Obviously, Embry was not pleased.

"He's definitely gonna phase soon Embry. He didn't have scratch on him after he punched me in the face. He was even shaking a little when he got mad." Brady responded, seemingly uncaring of Embry's anger.

"So what, that little stunt you pulled in class was an experiment to see if he would phase soon?"

Brady turned to him with a grin, "It worked didn't it."

Embry glared back, "Yeah, now we know for sure that he despises us."

"Me and him used to be friends Embry. I'm sure he'll understand." Brady said looking a little less cocky.

Embry turned away sensing that Brady probably really just wanted this kid to phase so they could be friends again. Embry remembered the feeling well.

Not a second later the principle, Mr. Peterson, walked in to the office with Axel trailing behind him. Mr. Peterson sat down at his desk and looked at them all for a minute.

"I am ashamed of you." Was the first thing he said, "Axel, Brady, this was your first day of school and you managed to get sent here already. You're lucky Embry broke you up before things escalated, because if things had gone any further you would have been expelled. This will not happen again." He stopped a moment and gave them all a hard look. "Two weeks of detention for both of you. You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

Embry, Brady and Axel all responded, "Thank you, sir." at the same time.

"Go home now. Axel, your sister is waiting outside. You listen to her."

* * *

Anna slammed a burger and fries down in front of Axel. She was livid with him. Not only did he make a bad impression, but also he made her late to work and she was going to have to schedule things around his detentions. She had yelled at him the entire walk to the parking lot and the ride to the diner. By the time they arrived at the diner Lucy was laughing her ass off at his misfortune.

"Anna I'm sorry."

Anna leaned over towards him with a glare "A sorry can't fix everything Axel."

"He started it. He totally-"

"I don't care whose fault it was!" Anna yelled, but not so loud as to frighten Jane, "What you did was unacceptable." She turned away and paused a moment before continuing, "I asked Sue and she said that you can start as a bus boy tomorrow. You better not be late."

Axel let a grin slip onto his face. "You know I won't be." He hated having to totally rely on Anna and not help out. Now he wouldn't feel so much like a useless freeloader.

"Do you think my picture's pretty Axel?" Jane inquired from across the table.

"It's one of the best pictures I've ever seen Janie."

Jane smiled wide back at him, and Axel couldn't help smiling wider at her. She looked too cute with her missing teeth.

The bell above the door rang and Axel turned away from watching Jane color to see whom it was. His fist clenched as he caught sight of the fuck heads that ruined his life walking through the door.

* * *

Anna Stormed back to the kitchen with a glare on her face. Of course Axel didn't keep his promise to her. He just had to get in a fight with the steroid giants on the first day of school. Apparently everything she said these days went in one ear and out the other.

"Anna!" Sue called as she walked in. "Seth and some friends are coming after school. I thought I'd warn you."

She couldn't have warned her yesterday so that she could have called in sick? It had almost become a routine for Anna to forgo work whenever Sue said that the boys were coming. Anna groaned and wiped some sweat of her face. Great, Just great, She'd bet 1,000 bucks that they were going to sit in her section also. It would be the icing on the cake of her shit day. She heard the bell ring and walked out of the kitchen to see who it was. She almost screamed in frustration as the meatheads sat down at one of her tables.

"Oh honey, I'll be praying for you." Cecile, another waitress, said as she saw the boys sitting at Anna's table. Everyone knew that it was hell to have to serve them. Anna was positive that they could eat the entire restaurant if they really wanted too.

Why oh why did the universe hate her?

* * *

Embry was still annoyed at Brady by the time that they had all made it to the diner.

"Come on Embry It's not that big a deal. It was actually pretty smart you know." Collin tried to reason with him.

"Just drop it Collin. I can't listen to your guy's reasoning anymore. Sam can deal with you later.

Brady moaned in defeat. He was probably going to have to run extra patrols.

As they walked into the diner Embry felt like his stomach had a monster in it that was fighting to get out. His mouth salivated at the smell of Sue's delicious food. None of them even had to look at the menu. They had been enough times to know what they wanted.

"Is three hamburgers an unreasonable amount?" Quill asked.

"Yeah I think so." Seth told him.

"Ugh. Where is the freaking waitress? I'm about to die." Collin complained.

They all looked around to find where she might be, and in the process Embry saw Axel giving them a death glare from a few booths away.

"Brady do not start something." Embry said, as he was sure Brady had also caught sight of him.

"I'm not always looking for a fight, Embry. Besides, I'm to hungry to even move.

"What do you guys want?"

They all looked up startled at the waitress. None of them had noticed her come over. She sounded a little pissed off and was tapping her pen impatiently on her notebook.

Embry noticed that she was a little short, but he probably wasn't the best judge consider that he was 6'4. His eyes zeroed in on her face and in a second his world changed.

He felt the shift. His problems faded away, and all that mattered was her. She was perfect. He had witnessed it in his pack brothers' minds before, but it was so much more powerful firsthand. He had imprinted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Axel I'm calling Emily to come watch you."

Axel had gotten sick at the diner the day before and Lucy had to take them all home. It was a stroke of good luck for her, as she didn't have to serve the starving giants. She definitely owed Cecile a favor.

"Anna I'm fine" He called in a cracking hoarse voice, "I'm fit as a fiddle really. See I'm-"

Anna spun around when he abruptly stopped talking, to discover him standing up clutching the bedpost. Why did he always have to try and be Mr. tough guy?

She walked to his side and settled him back down into the bed. "You're not fine. You can barely stand. So lay down, go back to sleep, and I'm calling Emily."

He huffed out a large breath, rolled on his side, and pulled up the covers without another word.

Anna went downstairs and picked up the cord phone to call Emily. Thank god the phone bill didn't cost very much, otherwise they would be royally screwed. She couldn't afford people finding out just how bad things were. Luckily her father's newest paycheck had come, and she had managed to snag it and pay the electricity and heating bills for the month. If she hadn't she probably would have had to leave Axel home alone.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered on the other line.

"Hello can I please speak to Emily."

"Uh. Yeah hold on let me find her."

Anna could hear the person's footsteps on the other line.

"Hello?" a delicate voice asked.

"Emily? It's Anna. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"I'm sure I can."

"I know that you're pregnant and probably tired, so I will completely understand if you don't want to, or if you think it would be unsafe. I just, I don't really know who else to call, and-"

"Just tell me what it is Anna."

"Axel has a high fever and I was wondering if you could watch him."

* * *

The morning before their second day of school a good majority of the pack was gathered at the Uley's house to sort out patrol times for August. When Jacob moved to Canada with the rest of the Cullens last month they had all gone back to Sam's pack. There were only nine wolves in the pack since the seven kids that phased before the battle with the Volturi stopped phasing when the threat disappeared. Paul had work and Jared had elected to stay home with Kim so there were only 7 of them gathered at Sam and Emily's for the morning. It felt quite small to Embry.

All discussion stopped when Emily walked in and declared "I'm going to go watch Axel. He's sick."

Sam stood up immediately and walked over to her. "Maybe I should come with you Emily. He's probably very unstable right now."

"Sam, Axel is a very nice boy. He won't hurt anyone unless he is provoked. Your presence would feel threatening to him. You know they feel uncomfortable around the pack."

"Emily, the slightest thing could set him off. I don't feel like it's a good idea."

"I can handle my self Sam." Emily held up her head and made to walk to the door.

"A woman who is six months pregnant can't handle a werewolf!"

"He is not a wolf!"

"Why don't you take Leah?" Embry threw in before things escalated any further.

Emily bit her lip and drew in her brow. "Do you think he associates her with the pack?"

"Probably not, and as long as she's on her best behavior I'm sure he'll be able to tolerate her." Embry said with a grin at Leah.

Emily and Sam shared a look. "I think that's a good idea." Sam said

"Whatever. I'll read a book or something. You're taking my next two patrols though Sam." Leah said pointedly at Sam.

"Ok it's settled then." Embry said before another argument could break out. These things sometimes went forever. He planned to use the rest of the day searching for his imprint. After she took their orders he couldn't find her.

"Yes." Brady said with a giant smirk. " Emily and Leah will go watch Mr. Sicky, Sam will stalk the house from the woods, and Embry will try to find his mystery woman and sweep her off her feet."

* * *

Embry was headed to class when he bumped strait into a girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh wow, sorry." He said as he quickly bent down and started gathering some of her books.

"Sorry. I didn't see you. I'm so out of it today. My brother's sick, and I'm late. Sorry I'm rambling aren't I?" She looked up to meet his eyes.

It was the same girl from the diner. His imprint. He could have sworn she had gotten prettier.

"No it was my fault. I wasn't looking. I'm Embry by the way."

"Thanks for helping me with my books." She said with a smile, "I'm Anna."

He fumbled to hand her her books, and she let out a little laugh as they readjusted. A pleasant tingling spread through his body when their hands brushed.

"Embry!" Quill called from across the hall, shaking Embry out of his trance. "Come on homerooms about to start."

"One second!" Embry called back. When he turned back to Anna her smile had fallen off of her face.

"I better get to class to. Thanks for picking my books up." She said as she turned away.

"Wait!" he called.

She turned towards him "What? I really need to get to class."

"Um, Can I see you again sometime?"

She grimaced. "No. Probably not."

He felt as if she had suddenly torn out his heart and stomped on it right in front of him, and before he could even think of replying she was already gone. What in the world had just happened?

* * *

Anna stormed into homeroom and plopped down next to Lucy with a loud puff.

How did she not recognizes that he was one of those muscled idiots the second he bumped into her. Oh right, she had been too distracted by his dreamy eyes, captivating deep voice and charming smile to notice just how unnaturally tall and built he was.

Maybe he was actually a good guy. He seemed pretty genuine. He was smiley, kind, and absolutely gorgeous.

No. She couldn't think like that. They were all jerks. He was probably just being nice to her because of a bet or something.

"What's wrong with you Anna?" Lucy asked, "You look like someone just ran over your dog, and then backed up and ran over it again while they laughed at your sadness."

Anna turned toward Lucy with her eyebrow raised. "Morbid much?"

"It's an accurate description." Lucy replied nonchalantly.

Anna chuckled and shook her head. Her spunky friend never ceased to amaze her. "It's nothing, Luce. Axel's just sick and I'm worried about him."

"Aw my poor baby." Lucy said with a pout, "Tell him I said to get better fast. We can't have him ruining our plans for Friday."

* * *

At lunchtime Embry was still recovering from his imprints harsh change of mood.

"I don't know what happened. It was going so well and then she just looked like she hated me."

"But you found out her name right? That's good." Collin tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, It's Anna."

"Anna as in Anna Lahote?" Brady questioned.

"I don't know she's pretty short, and she has long wavy hair. Her skin is tan, but lighter than mine, and her eyes are Hazel. Her eyes seem to light up when she smiles, and her laugh is like-"

"Does she have a scar above her right eyebrow?" Brady asked indicating the area. "It's about an inch long"

"Uh, Yeah I think so."

Brady started laughing hysterically. "Oh god, She's totally Anna Lahote." He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, "That's, oh wow, that's golden."

"What are you talking about Brady?"

"Lahote, Embry. As in Paul Lahote, as in Axel Lahote, as in a wolf and an almost wolf. You're so screwed."

"Fuck." Embry groaned as he slammed his head down on the table. Why out of all the people in the world did he have to imprint on Paul's sister. When Paul found out he was going to kill him.

* * *

"Do you know why they hate the pack so much?" Leah asked Emily while they were watching television.

"They both believe that the pack essentially stole Paul from them. Their mother passed away about 7 years ago in childbirth with Jane, and from what I gather their father is very distant. They looked up to Paul as a sort of parent so when he left they probably felt very abandoned."

"How do you know all of this? Why didn't Sam let Paul stay with them?"

"I work with Anna at the diner. She didn't even want to associate with me at first until I won her over. We talk. As for Paul, He was too volatile to be around children. We didn't want him accidentally hurting them."

"It seem like more than feeling abandoned to me. I thought he was going to phase when you said Sam's name earlier."

"I don't know the whole story Leah. I consider Anna and I to be friends, but she's still very cautious around me. I have to make sure never to mention Paul around her. I made that mistake once and she didn't talk to me for three weeks. We were working together five days a week at the time."

Leah let out a low whistle. These kids brought bitterness to a whole new level. She would have to make sure to be around when Axel phased. I would be nice to see Paul get a little guilt trip for once.

The door squeaked and they both turned to see Anna shuffle through the door carrying a sleeping Jane. "Oh hello Anna. I brought my cousin Leah along with me. I hope you don't mind."

"That's totally fine." Anna reached out and shook Leah's hand. "It's nice to meet you Leah. Hold on one second. I'm gonna go put Jane in bed."

So they didn't know she was in the pack then. That was good.

"How do you like her Emily?" Leah asked when Anna was out of earshot.

"She's the one that keeps me sane at the diner. You can't tell anyone, but we like to play this little game where we make up stories about the customers lives to pass the time."

Leah gave Emily an incredulous look. " I never took you as one who gets enjoyment at the expense of others."

Emily smiled and gave Leah a little shove. " Oh be quiet. It isn't like that, and you know it."

"Thank you so much for watching Axel for me. I hope it wasn't to much trouble."

Emily pulled her into a hug. "Anytime Anna. I know that you're taking a lot of my shifts since I can't work as much with the baby and all. Watching your brother is the least I can do to repay you."

When Anna pulled away Leah noticed that Anna looked a little pained. Leah shook her head. It was probably nothing. Maybe she just wasn't into physical contact.

"It was nice to meet you Leah."

"It was nice to meeting you too. We should hang out some time." Leah told her with a smile. "There aren't a whole lot of interesting girls around here."

Anna grinned at her. "I'd like that."

As they walked a way from the house Leah turned to Emily with a perplexed look. "Their house smells weird Emily. I don't know what it is, it just gives me a bad felling."

"It's probably just Axel. Him being so close to phasing may just be giving you weird vibe."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

A/N I decided to spiffy up the earlier chapters. The general content is the same though.


	5. Chapter 5

By Friday afternoon the Cafeteria felt more like a prison than a break for Anna. The boy she had ran into, Embry, stared at her throughout the whole lunch period. She could feel his is gaze burning into the back of her head. She wanted to walk right over and punch that dreamy smile right off his face.

Lucy noticed her friend's annoyed look and swung around to see what the cause was.

"Oh hottie at 2 o'clock. He's starring right at you girl." Lucy informed Anna

"Lucy." Ann said in a warning tone, "Don't even start."

"They're just so hot, Anna." Lucy rested her head on her hand with a dreamy look. "I can't help myself. What do you think they'd do if I just jumped one of them?"

"They'd probably try to kill you." Anna answered in a dry tone. The La Push giants were known for being aggressive and ill tempered. The teachers didn't even look twice anymore when a fight broke out between two of them.

"You sure do know how to burst a bubble Anna."

Anna could tell that her friend was irritated that she refused to play along and ogle boys with her, but she was too annoyed to even pretend to play along with Lucy. Sure, she could acknowledge that they were all very good looking, but she hated them all too much for it to really affect her.

"I don't even know what you see in those assholes Lucy."

"I see rippling muscles, chiseled-"

"Alrighty then." Anna interrupted, "We both know what you're really looking for. I'm going to Chem. Will you be joining me?"

"mmhhmm." Lucy hummed, to focus on the giant assholes to really pay attention to what Anna was saying. "I'll um I'll be along shortly."

Anna couldn't help but crack a grin at her friend. They both knew Lucy would be sitting at the table starring at them until lunch ended. In some ways she envied Lucy. Her only worries were about if a boy liked her or if she could finish her homework before first period.

Lucy was also one of the more well off people on the reservation thanks to her parent's jobs. Lucy's father was a doctor and her mother taught at the elementary school. They were both some of the nicest people anyone could ever meet.

But Anna couldn't think that way. She had been given the life she had. It may not be a good one, but it was a life nonetheless, and she was going to make the best of things. She had Axel, Jane, and Lucy, and they were worth it. But she was getting out of La Push someday, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want. I'm-"

"Anna it's fine. I'll be ok home alone for one night. You deserve a night out."

"But-"

Axel cut his sister off before she could utter another word of worry. "Dad will probably be out drunk off his ass till the wee hours of the morning. Hell, he probably won't be home till Sunday. Go Anna."

She sighed and brushed his hair back. "Alright. I'm taking Jane with me, so you don't have to worry about her. Just go to sleep. I'll be home before you know it."

Anna started towards the door. She felt terrible about leaving Axel home alone. What if he got hungry, or his fever got higher? If something happened while she was gone she would never forgive herself.

* * *

Axel was starving. He could never get enough to eat lately. The fever was burning off calories twice as fast and he swore that he had grown about a foot in the last month. He stumbled his way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

As he opened the pantry the door front suddenly slammed open and his father walked in.

He looked around for a moment before focusing in on Axel. "Where's your sister."

"Not here." Axel replied with a glare.

His father stepped closer with an angry look on his face. "Where the fuck is she then."

Axel felt himself getting angry and tried to restrain himself from attacking his father. "She went to a friends house."

"Who told the little bitch she could do that. I don't recall giving permission."

Axel felt his hands start to shake. They had been doing that a lot lately.

Axel scoffed and stood up. "So now you've decided to be a father or something?"

"Don't talk to me like that you ungrateful little shit!" His father pushed him down to the floor. "You need to learn some respect."

* * *

"So I got Toblerone, Sweet Tarts, M&Ms, Skittles, Sour Patch Kids, and Ice cream."

Anna raised her eyebrow at the giant pile of sweets. "Do you think it will be enough?"

Lucy stuck out her tongue at her. "Oh be quiet. You know you love it."

"Yeah, yeah, I call the Sweet Tarts."

"I got them just for you girly."

Jane's face lit up with excitement as she walked into the living room. "Candy!" She screamed, running towards the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there little miss. You can have one piece and then you're off to bed."

Jane pouted and took a handful of skittles. "Do I have to go to bed. Can't I stay up and watch the show with you."

"You already watched four episodes of Malcolm in the middle with us Jane. Come on, its way past your bedtime. It's almost 10."

Jane settled down quickly in Lucy's room. She may have wanted to stay up, but she was way overtired. When Anna walked back downstairs Lucy was sitting on the couch with a serious expression. One that was rarely seen.

"Anna we need to talk." Lucy said seriously from the couch. "I'm worried."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Lucy I'm fine."

"You're not fine! Anna I'm your best friend. You barely ever go out anymore. You're working yourself to death. I know that you aren't eating enough because you've lost weight. And that giant bruise was

"We're doing fine Lucy. Axel is starting work on Monday. Nothing's wrong

"The giant bruise on your side didn't look like nothing."

"It hasn't happened in a while Lucy. He was just angry because there wasn't any food in the house. It won't happen anymore."

"If it happens again, I swear to god Anna, I am dragging you down to the police station and we are reporting him." Lucy said with complete sincerity.

"Okay fine." Anna said looking away.

Tears started to drip from Lucy's eyes. "Please Anna, I'm just worried. I-I can't lose you."

Anna reached forward and pulled Lucy into a hug. "You won't Lucy. I promise."

She couldn't afford for Lucy to turn them in. Axel and Jane would be taken away in a heartbeat. She knew that everyone would try to help them, but no one else could afford to keep them, it was too much to ask. Lucy didn't need to know that her father had flown off the handle and hit her the week before. Just a few more years, maybe when Axel turned 18, and they could turn him in, just not right now.

* * *

Embry was running patrol when he felt the unfamiliar thoughts in his head.

_Do you feel that Embry? _Quill said through their wolf telepathy

_New Wolf?_

_Yeah I think so._

The overwhelming anger hit them both at the same time.

_Fuck, this guy has some serious anger issues._

Embry couldn't remember the last time that he had encountered a mind that held this much resentment. He could only catch flashes of memories within the jumble of thoughts.

Quill gave a long howl towards the sky, signaling for everyone to phase.

Embry tuned in to the new wolfs thoughts and caught a memory that felt like it tore him in half.

It was Anna, his imprint, stumbling into the boy's room. She collapsed and the boy caught her before she hit the floor. Her eye was already swelling and turning black. He lifted her shirt where she was clutching her side to discover a large bruise starting to form. Then another memory of a man punching her in the face, and slamming her against the wall played. The memories cut off, and Embry felt the new wolf's confusion and worry at his paws take over.

Embry couldn't focus on the new wolf though. Someone had hurt his imprint. Someone had dared to bruise her. Rage consumed him.

Quill must have seen the memory also, because all of the sudden he was focusing on Embry and not the new wolf.

_Embry don't do anything stupid. You'll regret this in the morning._

Embry growled loudly. _I'll kill him. _

When he found the man he was going to rip both of his fucking arms off. He was going to pound his head into the wall until he didn't know who he was anymore.

_Embry stop now! _Sam broadcasted, stopping Embry in his tracks as the Alpha order slammed into him.

Embry hadn't even noticed that others had begun to phase. He realized now that Leah, Brady, Collin, and Seth were all running towards a house. Paul and Jared hadn't phased yet.

_Axel Lahote just phased. _Sam told him. _I might need your help when Paul phases. I don't know how they'll react to each other. _

Quill scoffed at them. _You obviously haven't been paying attention if you thing that they'll react well. Axel despises Paul. _

Adding emphasis to his point, a burst of rage came from Axel at Quill's mental image of Paul.

_He's unleashing a lot of pent up rage right now. Be careful when you approach him. _Sam warned everyone

Brady started to broadcast his thoughts loudly. _Calm down Axel. It's me Brady. Just calm down we'll explain everything. _

Axel hesitated as he caught Brady's words. More confusion came over him though as he noticed all of the voices in his head.

The pack had found that it was easier to explain things once they had gotten a new wolf to phase back to human form.

_Think of Jane! _Brady said as he broadcasted images of a little girl.

As they were all sending calming thoughts when Collin finally stumbled upon Axel.

_Holy Shit. _Quill thought as they all caught sight of him through Collin's mind.

He was huddled up under a tree about a mile away from any sort of civilization. The majority of his fur was matted down with drying blood that seemed to be coming from a slit down his side. They all hoped that it was just exaggerated because he was in wolf form. Nobody wanted to have to call Carlisle down.

_What the hell happened to him? _Jared thought, having finally phased.

_It was his father. _Brady said.

_Shit, is this Paul's kid brother?_

_Yeah_

Then Paul finally phased.

_Sorry guys. Rachel and I were in the middle of something. What's up?_

Sensing his brother's mind Axel growled loudly, and started running towards his location.

_Axel, calm down. Axel._

_Paul stop. Don't do anything. You'll both regret this. _

But pleading couldn't stop them; Axel lunged towards his older brother, knocking him to the ground.

_ Axel, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you guys. It was too dangerous for me to be around you._

_Fuck you! You knew! You knew what would happen when you left! _Axel pushed images of his father attacking him and his sisters on Paul. Luckily Axel was still unfamiliar with his wolf form, because otherwise Paul surely would have lost with all of the guilt surging through him

Embry growled. _You knew?_

_Why the fuck do you care Call?_

An image of Anna involuntarily ran through Embry's mind.

_You didn't. Tell me you didn't imprint on my fucking sister, Call. _

Anger surged through Embry. Like Paul had the right to call her his sister. He might as well have beat her himself.

_Take that back now. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about._

Paul pinned Axel to the ground, only increasing Axel's anger.

_STOP FIGHTING NOW! _

Everyone immediately dropped to the ground at Sam's alpha order. It was one of the strongest commands he had ever given.

_Everyone phase back and go to my place. Brady you stay and help me calm Axel down. GO! _

* * *

_ "_How'd you get him to calm down? Embry asked Brady when everything had settled, and they were all settled at Sam's.

"I showed him memories of Anna and Jane." Brady replied. "They all love each other so much. It's crazy."

Sam walked in, cutting off all conversation, and started to speak. "Axel you can stay here for now. The couch is yours. It's also come to my attention that you know nothing about the legends so tomorrow night we're having a bonfire."

Everyone whooped and cheered at the news. Having a bonfire also meant that a feast was in order.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Sam called, "Quill and Collin you're both on patrol. Stay vigilant. I'm worried there may be a vampire that helped to trigger Axel. Everyone else go home and get some rest. I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I think I'm addicted to checking for new ones. Sorry it took me so long to write this. Hopefully the next update will be sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

She was sure that she was overreacting. He had probably just been feeling better and decided to go ahead and go to his friend's house. Axel had never been the best of listeners. And It was only 7 o'clock, he had probably just decided to stay over again.

"Anna I'm sure he's fine." Lucy said, interrupting Anna's long tirade of worried thoughts.

"Yeah. I know, I know. I just, I worry." Anna said with a sigh.

Lucy linked her arm through Anna's and started pulling her towards the door. "Come on let's go to the beach. Maybe it'll take your mind off things."

* * *

Every time he closed his eyes he saw that bastard punching her in the face over, and over, and over again. He saw her fall to the ground and his heart ached to pick her up and never let her go.

"Embry! Snap out of it Embry." Quill yelled from the drivers seat.

"What. Oh, sorry." Embry said as he focused on his friend. "I don't know where my head is these days."

Quill said nothing in reply. They both knew where his head was. All he could think about lately was Anna.

Quill tensed up when he heard Claire's laughter. He immediately headed for Emily, the culprit who put his imprint in danger.

"Is it safe for her to be here Emily?" Quill almost growled out when he reached her.

"Axel won't hurt her if that's what you're worried about."

"He's very angry Emily. He's almost worse than Paul. I just-"

Emily swung around with an uncharacteristic glare. "What if your brother abandoned you, Quill? How do you think you would feel then? What if your father beat up on you, huh? Axel is one of the sweetest boys I have ever met. Guard Claire like a damn puppy if you want to, but Axel won't hurt her. I'd bet everything I own on it. He's not just some out of control mutt that you have to skirt around."

By the time she finished talking everyone was staring at her. It was very rare that Emily ever went off on anyone, especially Quill, and she never cursed.

Sam stepped forward. "Paul will be running patrol tonight so that Axel won't get upset. Everything should run smoothly."

"If he's anything like Paul the slightest little thing could set him off." Quill said

"Well it's a good thing he's not Paul then isn't it. He actually gives a fuck about other people."

"Emily, you know what Paul's been through. He's our brother." Jared said trying to defend Paul. They had been best friends since kindergarten and Jared knew all his shit.

"I don't care if he's your god damn imprint! As far as I'm concerned he abandoned them. He threw every single fuck he gave about them to the wind and decided to run off into the sun with Rachel!"

Everyone sat down silently.

Sam worked up the nerve to step forward again. "Emily maybe we should just go home. You don't need all of this stress right now with the baby."

"No! We are all going to have a good time tonight! You are going to welcome Axel and make him feel at home. Tonight will be fun!" She commanded.

Emily's order was more effective than any alpha order Sam could ever give. She rarely got angry, but when she did everyone usually cleared the vicinity, or had the good sense to do everything she asked.

"What'd we miss?" Brady asked as he and Axel jogged up to the group. They had made a run back to the house to get drinks. Their friendship had healed overnight, and they were best buds again.

"Uhh, nothing." Collin said nervously. "Here come put the drinks over here."

As they were walking away Claire and Kim walked up to the group, oblivious to the fight that had just occurred. They had been running around the beach. Quill took a sharp intake of breath when he saw Claire notice Axel. Claire was very friendly and always immediately rushed to great people.

"Who are you?" Claire asked Axel curiously.

Axel bent down to her level and offered her a smile. "I'm Axel"

"Do you want to play!" she asked excitedly, tugging on his arm.

Everyone held his or her breath waiting for his reaction.

Axel let out a booming laugh, and his face lit up in a smile. "What kind of game? My little sister loves games, so I'm really good at them."

Claire squealed and lunged toward him. "Piggy-back ride!"

He expertly scooped her up and swung her over his back. He swung back to look at Emily. "What's the perimeter?"

Emily was almost glowing with joy and a hint of smugness. "Just stay where we can see you."

They all stared off after him, shocked. He looked so much like Paul, but he seemed to be his polar opposite. Anger seemed to just melt right off of him and he was better with Claire than Seth.

"Did anyone else find it highly disturbing to see a Paul look alike being nice?" Seth asked.

Everyone muttered their agreement and turned back to what they had been doing, thoroughly shocked for the night.

* * *

"God do they even own shirts?" Anna said with a roll of her eyes.

"I sure hope not" Lucy replied with a silly grin.

Anna couldn't help put laugh at her friend. They had gone down to the beach to get some fresh air and take Anna's mind off Axel's mysterious disappearance, but of course the Giant Asshats had to be setting up for a bonfire. Honestly, it was just her luck. Luckily the gods weren't totally against her because Paul was nowhere to be found.

"Come on I want to go jump the waves" Lucy said.

"Ugh Luce It's cold!"

Lucy just laughed and continued to drag her friend toward the water.

"No! Lucy Nooo!" Anna screamed with a laugh as the water finally reached her toes.

They splashed around in the water for what seemed like hours, and just for a little while all of their problems faded away. Anna's father wasn't a drunken abuse asshole, Axel wasn't missing, there were no bills to pay, and she was just another teenager enjoying her Saturday night. It was nice.

They both couldn't stop giggling even as the stumbled out of the water and noticed that their teeth were chattering.

Lucy abruptly stopped chattering when she turned around. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." She said with a disgusted expression on her face.

Anna swung around quickly and her whole world came crashing down as she caught the eyes of her brother.

He stared back at her with a pained and guilty expression. A little girl reached her hand around his newly formed muscles and patted his cheek, but he didn't seem to notice.

Axel had betrayed her. He was with them, and she was alone.

Then everything faded to black and she felt nothing as she careened towards the ground.

A/N So this took a lot longer than I thought it would. For a little bit there I wasn't positive I was going to continue this story. Turns out I am though, so yay. Sorry the chapter's short. The next one will be up soon though.


End file.
